The present disclosure relates to gaming machines, and more particularly gaming machines that provide players awards in primary games and secondary games. Gaming machines may provide free activations of a secondary game as part of a secondary bonus round. Gaming machines may also provide free activations of a primary or secondary game as part of a tournament.